Artemis Fowl: The Immortal's Wrath
by Soulless1
Summary: Holly and Artemis... A rather unlikely couple.  But in the past year since they  finally got over their inhibitions... A new threat has emerged... A Dark Figure is seen... What is he planning?  Sequel to "Pressing The Right Keys".
1. Waiting

**I'm surprised so many people responded so quickly to the firt chapter... I hope you keep coming back for more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A cold morning wind swept across the runway. Just three hours till take-off... or longer if Holly didn't arrive soon.<p>

Butler's titanic form sluggishly made it's way towards the hangar. His usual black leather coat billowing in the wind.  
>"Artemis! I believe we should depart soon... you are supposed to meet Mr. Tigumi in two hours!"<p>

"I'm sure Mr. Tigumi is busy, but I am also sure that if this 'financial venture' of his is as important as he led on, he'll be willing to wait a little longer." Folding my arms across my chest, I made it quite clear that I was going nowhere until Holly arrived.

_Safely_ I hope.

**Holly's POV**

GODS THIS THING IS HEAVY! That blasted centaur Foaly had decided, (at the last moment mind you) ,that he needed something delivered to Artemis... and of all things, he asked me to deliver a piece of equipment to him.

I'm gonna kill that mule.

Foaly's head appeared over the top of his desk, "And remember Captain, that device is to reach Artemis _unharmed,_ got it?"

"Sure, whatever. Do you think you could issue me a Moonbelt?" I gave him my best pleading face.

"No." It didn't work.

"Why not?"

"Because there is a recon squad moving topside soon, and they need every belt available." He turned and started jotting something down on a piece of durafilm.

"What the heck are they hauling? Trolls?" There were supposed to be six-hundred of those things available.

"As a matter of fact, they are." A cheeky grin spread across his ugly mug.

"WHAT?"

"Trolls... that's what they're hauling."

"Ummmm... aren't they underground creatures?"

"Yeah."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SENDING THEM UP THERE?" I shouted, dropping the device on my foot. And after hopping around holding my crushed foot, a stream of blue sparks raced down my leg and into my boot.

"That looked like it hurt." Mused Foaly.

"Yeah it did, now would you mind answering my question?"

"What question?"

"Whatever." I scoffed. I picked the contraption up and started toward the door, "Oh and another thing Foaly, tell Trubs that I'll be back next week... maybe."

He nodded and turned his attention back to his sketch.

**Artemis' POV**

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL IS SHE?" My frustration had finally gotten the better of me... three hours in gale-force winds standing next to an expensive private jet could do that to you.

"I'm sure she is on her way." Butler chuckled from behind a 'Evening Herald' Newspaper.

I turned to Butler with annoyance, "How can you be so sure?"  
>When he did not respond, I turned and faced the hangar door.<br>A loud 'THUMP!', caused me to jump... not the most dignified thing to see I assure you. I rushed outside, struggling against the wind, "WHO'S THERE?"

The familiar heat haze of a shielded fairy caught my attention.

"It's me Arty." Holly materialized next to me.

"Holly... what's that?" I gestured at a small white box on the concrete next to her.

"This? Foaly asked me to give it to you..." She lifted it and presented it to me. Rather unceremoniously I might add...

"What has Donkey-boy concocted this time?" Lifting the white metal lid, I glanced at the object inside... "A rock?"  
>I lifted the rough round rock out of the box, it was surprisingly heavy.<p>

"I don't know what it is... but Foaly was adamant that this thing reach you unharmed."

"Is that so? Must be important then... but the only thing I can deduce from looking at this thing, is that it must be a meteorite... look at the ridges on the sides, they indicate the trajectory from which the molten metal flowed as it fell through the Earth's atmosphere... but why would he want me to have this?" The last portion of the speech was largely centered on me, but Holly answered.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing it has a magnetic field, I was having a little bit of trouble getting over here... something was messing with my GPS unit."

Glancing at her with my eyebrows raised, I questioned, "GPS? I didn't know The People still used magnetics."

She smirked, "There is a lot you don't know about us Arty... more than you could imagine."

In response, I gave her my best grin, "Come now Holly, I know a lot about you! How many people can say they know about that scar on your right inner thigh?"

A rose blush crept across her cheeks, "ARTEMIS! You... you little... I oughta smack you!" She raised her hand as if to follow through with her threat, but luckily Butler cut in before the blow.

"Artemis? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must depart soon. Mr. Tigumi will be getting impatient."

I turned back to the Captain and grinned wider, "Ah for the loss of time! 'We must away ere' break of day'!" I bet none of you can guess where that came from!

"We'll talk about this later." She growled.

_At times like this, I simply can't help myself! You could blame Juliet and Holly for my newly humorous disposition._

But enough about that... We made our way inside to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I apologize for the length, but I had to post something... My time online is limited until I return to the college Monday.<strong>

**But I digress, I highly enjoy knowing that there are people who enjoy reading my efforts!**

**So I bid you, my dear friends...**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. The Flight

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I do hope I haven't lost any of you due to the lengthy lapse in time since my last post. But in accordance with tradition, I must ask you to forgive me... I am a college student after all, and this week is finals week. Let me tell you, there is nothing more chaotic than finals week in college... think of it as something similar to Black Friday at your local Wal-Mart.**

**Anyway, back to business... Where were we? AH! Holly and Artemis have just boarded his private jet and are on their way to Cambodia.**

**I'm in an extraordinarily good mood! I've been listening to Owl City's 'Saltwater Room', and I must say, it brings a tear to my eye every time. This chapter's theme is 'Espionage By Green Day' I highly recommend you listen to it while reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Holly sat directly across from me staring out a window at the emerald country-side drifting by. Fairy or no, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.<p>

_Why am I talking like this?_

Her hazel and blue eyes locked on mine, "What?"

"Nothing." I said hastily, and turned my attention elsewhere.

"Were you staring at me?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"_Yes_ you _are__."_

"OH JUST FORGET IT!" Ever since that blasted incident when I had attempted to turn myself into a fairy, (for her benefit I might add.), she has seemed to develop the uncanny ability to anticipate my emotions. Frankly... it can get quite annoying.

"Do you want to talk?" Her face morphed into the semblance of a mother crooning comfort to her squalling child.

"No I don't want to talk."

"Why?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

I threw up my hands in frustration and lifted myself from my seat, "I am going to speak with Butler... I shall return shortly... Short." _Ha ha... I made a pun._

"May I come with you?"

"My goodness, you are talkative today aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

Her smile however, took my sarcasm and stuffed it up my nose. "Of course! Communication is the best thing for a healthy relationship!"

_Great, she sounds like Dr. Argon. I hated Dr. Argon._

"Healthy or not, I need to speak with Butler. It is a subject I do not think you will appreciate."

She cocked her head and smiled like an imp, "Really? And how does that make you feel?"

"It makes me want to strangle a certain Elf... I suggest you find yourself something to do while I am away _Dearest_."

Frowning, she folded her arms and huffed, "You're no fun!"

"I wasn't aware that was my job." I turned and walked down the hall with what little bit of my dignity remained.

**Holly's POV**

_When I get my hands on that mud-boy..._ Artemis could be the most callous, most inconsiderate, most annoying... ARGH! I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF AN INSULT!

Walking down the hall to the cabin with all the stealth I could muster, I was attempting to sneak in on this 'little conversation' he was supposedly having with Butler. Artemis was hiding something, I could feel it.  
>Just up ahead I caught the tail-end of something Butler was saying.<p>

"...Recommend you tell her..." Then Artemis' voice joined in.

"You can't be serious! I risked a lot to get her on this trip... and I do not intend to spoil the surprise by saying something foolish."

A low chuckle, "You? Saying something foolish? Perish the thought! You haven't yet said what you plan to do in the first place Artemis."

"Please... I thought I made it clear that I keep my best plans under wraps until they finish maturing... any person with a brain-stem would use such tactics, and I rather like to think I have a brain-stem."

"You do realize there is a high probability that Captain Short is listening to us right?"

A jolt of electricity shot down my spine. _HE KNOWS!_

"I know... Holly? You can come in now."

_Oh Gods... What do I do? Should I run back to the booth?_

"Captain Short? Its all right... we should have been a little more cautious." The door to the cabin swung open. I looked up into Artemis' mismatched eyes.

"Ah Holly, right on time. Do come in." Re-assuming his usual gentlemanly visage he bowed slightly and held out his hand. Feeling like a little girl caught by her parents, I stepped through and glanced at Butler. His kind old face betrayed nothing about what he was thinking... but I knew better than to suspect the old man of hiding something, he 'grew-out' of that kind of behavior.  
>But I don't think I could extend the same sentiment to Artemis.<p>

"What were you talking about?" I asked haltingly.

Artemis smiled and dipped his head, "Oh nothing Holly... just discussing our destination."

"Really? Sounded like you have something you were supposed to tell me _Arty_." I forced as much venom into the last word as I possibly could. Honestly I was hoping to remind him of the last time he lied to me, and the repercussions of said event.

The slightly pained expression in his eyes told me that my words struck home, "Holly... what you must understand is... I was hoping to keep this a surprise, but is would seem that I was less than successful eh?"

I nodded, "So... What were you two talking about?" My eyes focused on Artemis.

"Holly... As you might've heard, I was planning a surprise for you... would you please allow me to keep it so? Or would you rather I blew my cover now?" Artemis gave me a twisted sort of grin and lowered himself into a chair.

What did I want? I... kind of like surprises... but Artemis' idea of a surprise almost got him killed last time.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Heaving a sigh, Artemis rested his head on his left hand and gazed at me," Holly... we have been in a relationship for some time now..." He cast a nervous glance at Butler as if he were afraid the man would laugh if he continued. "I want you to know how much I love you, nothing could ever change that..."

Oh boy... this sounded bad. I've heard this line from guy's mouths before, and it never ended well.

"I have found a certain something... I think you'll like very much." He stood from his chair and lowered himself down to look me in the eye.

My heart stopped when I saw a small black box appear from his suit-jacket. It's appearance was something that every girl both human and elf alike feared and hoped for.

The box rested in the palm of his hand, a small golden clasp faced me. His other hand grasped the top of the box and lifted the lid.

Inside on a small velvet cushion rested a...

"What is that?" I asked apprehensively.

Artemis frowned, "You don't like it?"

"W-what is it?"

The box did not hold what I had imagined... it looked less like a ring and more like a... jumble of gold and silver washers.

"It's a puzzle-ring... I've spent a long time trying to find this ring, it's taken me a year and several hundred-thousand euros!"

"A puzzle-ring? Why would you spend that much on this?"

"BECAUSE IT BELONGED TO CHARLEMAGNE! You know who that is don't you? Charles the Great? He gave this ring to his wife... I thought you'd like to have something like this, especially considering it's made out of elvish gold."

I smirked at his exasperated expression, "I like it... but why a puzzle ring?"

"I... I don't know... I thought you liked puzzles?"

I stared at him for a few moments, until Butler began to chuckle. Artemis glanced at his bodyguard, confusion crossed his face until I began to laugh as well. This situation was undeniably funny, i just could not stop myself from laughing, and apparently Artemis could not resist either for his face cracked into a wide grin.

**Artemis' POV**

Why was I laughing? This was not supposed to be a humorous situation... and yet here I was, laughing as though someone had told a particularly funny joke.

I wheezed and coughed in an attempt to catch my breath, I managed to choke out, "W-why are... we laughing?"

Holly shook her head, still shaking herself with poorly controlled glee. Butler still guffawed from his chair, a single massive hand placed over his face.  
>He slowly shook his head as he managed to control his chuckles, "Artemis... you may not realize this, but you can be so terribly naive."<p>

What?

Holly gazed at him and burst into fresh peals of laughter, which was obviously at my expense now.

"Why must I always be the target in these sort of situations?" I groaned.

Holly walked closer and planted a kiss on my cheek, "Because you're too easy to insult." She turned away from me and giggled, "I'll be back in my seat if you need me... In the mean time you focus on your little 'business venture' with Mr. Tigumi." Her eyes twinkled with something akin to malice, and she sauntered out of the room.

I think I might have made a mistake... this relationship was beginning to sound a little too dangerous for my health.

"Master Fowl?" The Pilot shouted from the cockpit.

"Yes Mr. Fledge?"

"We are approaching Phmon Penh Airport."

"Thank you."

Excellent, time to speak with Mr. Tigumi again..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be quicker in arrival, of that I assure you.<strong>

**I do not know exactly when I can get internet again, but I shall make certain that it is sooner rather than later.**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Arrival In Cambodia

**The last chapter was short I know, the only excuse I can give is that I was working on "The Legend of Zelda: A Hero's Blood". Some of you are probably a little angry that I was not pursuing this story as vigorously as before, but I can't help it. My interests fluctuate, I often find myself talking myself in and out of different things... that can be a little annoying.**

**Anyway, here is chapter four!**

* * *

><p>The decent into the airport was just as smooth as one might imagine. Rough and tiresome.<br>Luckily the weather was not too much different from Ireland's, the difference being the wind which was slightly stronger for some reason. I'll have to look into that phenomenon when I get the time.  
>As I had planned Mr. Tigumi stood in the Terminal waiting. His pudgy face split into a smile as I walked up.<p>

"Ah! Mr. Fowl-san, I trust your flight was safe?"

I nodded stiffly, "Of course it was safe, the jet is mine." Each individual jet I owned had been customized and assembled by me. (with a few odd pieces of fairy technology thrown in for extra in-flight amusement.)

Butler strode up behind me, his face completely devoid of emotion as he scanned the perimeter for anything that could be seen as a threat to Holly or my health. Butler stared down at Tigumi for a moment as if studying a particularly disgusting insect.

Mr. Tigumi extended a hand in an attempt to get a few words out of Butler, "I assume you are... Mr. Fowl Senior?"

I chuckled, "Not hardly, this is my bodyguard Butler."

Tigumi's face took a horrified expression for a moment, then returned to his usual insincere smile. Obviously he'd heard of the legendary Butlers.

"So... you are one of the Butlers eh? I am very pleased to meet you Mr...?"

"My name is of no importance, I am here solely for my charge's protection."

Then Mr. Tigumi turned to Holly with a smile, "And who is this beautiful young woman?" The portly man bowed and kissed the back of her hand. Being the one for pleasantries, I cleared my throat and began unsteadily.

"This is Holly... my um... my niece." Not exactly the proper thing to describe her as, after all her diminuitive stature barred me from saying that she and I were in a relationship. But I was sure sure I was going to catch something about that from her later, if the scathing look in her eyes was anything to go by.

Tigumi started at the sight of her eyes, "Your eyes... why they are exactly..."

"Like mine?" I inquired, "Heterochromia, a rather rare disorder in which the eyes are not of the same color. It's usually genetic, but in Holly and my case, it's actually a genetic trait." I flashed a knowing smile at Holly and continued to rant, "Some scientists believe that it is caused by an abnormal amount of melanin which is a pigment chemical, in the iris. This can be sometimes caused by injury." I slowed to take a breath, but stopped at the amused and puzzled looks I was receiving from Holly and Tigumi respectively.

"Ah... Well then Mr. Fowl-san... shall we discuss our business?"

I waived my hand dismissively with a fake yawn, "Not quite yet if you please Mr. Tigumi, I am feeling quite tired after the trip... perhaps after I've rested?"

"Ah of course, I shall procure you a room at the Naga Hotel." The pudgy business man bowed and turned to the taller man behind him, after a few quick words in cantonese the taller fellow bowed and trotted off.

"If you'll please follow me, I shall show you to the hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's POV<strong>

Something about Mr. Tigumi's piggy face put me on edge. Just on sight, you get the feeling that he was hiding something big... Artemis had the tendency to draw those kind of people to him.

Tigumi trotted along in front conversing with a younger man dressed in a suit. My Gift of Tongues allowed me to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, not that I was interested. It was Artemis I was interested in.

"Come _ON_ Mud-boy! What are you planning?"

He gave me his trademark vampyric grin and chuckled, "Holly! I'm surprised at you, using such language in front of a stranger."

I felt the heat rise into my face when I realized what I had called him, "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"That's quite alright my dear, but I must insist that you be patient, after all patience is a virtue."

"Not now its not." I growled at him

"What was that? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Nothing."

Tigumi led us to a limousine parked at the far end of the terminal. A tall dark-skinned man dressed in a pressed chauffeur's uniform opened the door and bowed, "Miss."

Now being a girl and all you'd think I was used to this kind of behavior from guys that didn't know me... let's just say that being the only active field agent in the LEP, you don't tend to get the same treatment from the 'guys' on the force.  
>I ducked in side and watched as Artemis lowered himself into the seat beside me. Tigumi boarded the vehicle through a door closer to the driver and smiled at me.<br>Artemis grasped my hand and pulled it into his lap, he smiled devilishly at Tigumi who hesitated and smiled back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Artemis had been daring Tigumi to say something.

Tigumi hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat, "Ah... Mr. Fowl-san... may I ask who this young lady you have planned all this for is?"

I gave a start and gazed at Artemis. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze but his face remained passive as he responded, "She has yet to arrive unfortunately, but all in good time. As I said earlier, I would like to rest a few hours before we begin the final stage of our plans."

Tigumi nodded and turned his attention to the city outside the window.

My mind whirled. Artemis was planning something for me? What was it? Did it have something to do with that puzzle ring he gave me? Question after unanswered question raced through my mind until Artemis glanced down at me.

"Are you comfortable Holly?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good, we shall be arriving at the Hotel soon. You could use some rest, if I do say so myself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You may take it however you wish, but I would have you know that it was not a jab at your physical appearance." Then he, like Tigumi, glanced out the window.

The Limousine turned off the main road and into a small driveway flanked by wrought iron gates. A pair of equally impressive fountains shot water hundreds of feet into the air.  
>As the vehicle neared the gate, both swung open to admit us. Artemis clicked his tongue, "Impressive... did you install a motion sensor?"<p>

Mr. Tigumi turned his attention to Artemis with a blank look on his face, "Pardon?"

"I asked if you had installed a motion sensor."

"Ah! Yes we did in fact, but the gates do not open for just anyone... all of my vehicles are tagged with a codified I.D. tag that the sensors scan. This allows me access without troubling the guards."

Artemis nodded and continued to examine the landscape as it passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

That blasted fool nearly blew my cover with that question. Thankfully I managed to throw Holly off for a few moments.

The Naga Hotel, while large and well built, was not entirely to my taste. Firstly the fountains and landscaping were in desperate need of maintenance.  
>But Tigumi's security protocol with the codified tags on his vehicles were... impressive. Quite possibly an idea that I might employ myself.<p>

The Limousine stopped at a large concrete archway, several men dressed in the usual bus-boy uniforms rushed forward to open the vehicle. As Mr. Tigumi was liberated from the vehicle, he began to complain loudly to the boy who handled his door.

"Look it's very simple, you simply have to open the door before the passenger _dies of old __age_!" The boy shrank back as if expecting to be struck.

Tigumi glanced at me as though he were expecting me to say something, the only thing I did was raise an eyebrow. His behavior was not something I would approve of.

Trying to remain as gentlemanly as possible, I helped Holly out of the limousine. Mr. Tigumi clapped his hands and rubbed them together in a wheedling way and smiled, "Now then... shall we go and get you a room?"

I nodded and gestured at an elevator on the far side of the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... there you have it. The very next chapter. And one step closer to discovering who this... Immortal is.<strong>

**By the way, I do intend to fill this story with plenty of magic. That's just how I operate. The Immortal will tie in with another legend I am sure a few of you will be familiar with. (Keep your eyes peeled, you may find some clues.)**


	4. Stalked

**Chapter 5. Though long and ardouous my journey has been, there are still a few bugs in this storyline. (One of those being my lack of planning ahead.)**

**As I afore mentioned, the mysterious characters that I introduced in the prologue (Ilhan and Huran), are based off another myth that I am sure some of you may recognize. (If you are familiar with the names 'Masamune' and 'Murumasa', then you are among those who I was hoping for.)**

**But I digress, back to the matter at hand!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's POV<strong>

This hotel was enormous! Not just because I was a fairy, but because of the sheer size of this place. You could've flown a 747 Jetliner through the lobby and still have room to land and dock the plane! Hundreds of marble columns the size of Redwood trees stood in rows along the walls to support the massive roof, which sloped up into a gentle dome painted with a highly detailed map of the globe.

As you can imagine I felt incredibly small. I gripped Artemis' hand a little tighter than I intended, which brought an unusually concerned gaze from him.

"Is something wrong Holly?"

I shook my head and directed my attention on the elevator door, which Mr. Tigumi was gesturing to, "Please take this elevator to the sixty-fifth floor, you will find my assistant  
>Mr. Yonokaze waiting for you. He will lead you to your rooms."<p>

Artemis shook his head, "That won't be necessasary, Holly will be staying in my room."  
>Mr. Tigumi raised his eyebrows in a questioning gaze to draw an answer from him. "Holly is under my care while she is with me, I do think she would be very secure elsewhere."<p>

"But Mr. Fowl-san... are you suggesting that my security measures are not sufficient?" Tigumi's piggy face scrunched into a concerned expression that vaguely reminded me of a bag of pork-rinds. (I've never eaten them, but I have seen them.) I resisted the urge to laugh.

Artemis smiled, "Not at all my good man, I just think it wold be safer if she stayed with me that is all." He gestured at Butler who had just lumbered in with a over-stuffed travel bag clutched in his hand, "And I have my own means of security should the situation become too dangerous."

Mr. Tigumi bowed, "As you wish Mr. Fowl-san."

The ride was fairly quick as elevators go, we ended up on the sixty-fifth floor. Artemis stepped out in a slightly self-important way and asked me if I was feeling alright again. I shook my head and grabbed his hand again.

Another man dressed in a pinstripped suit stepped out of an alcove with his left hand stuffed in his jacket, "Mr. Artemis Fowl?"  
>Artemis nodded prompting the man to continue, "Ah, Mr. Tigumi requested that I lead you to your room." He bowed and gestured for us to follow. He led us to room number four then glanced down both sides of the hall as if he were expecting an assassin to leap out of the woodwork.<p>

When I read the number on the door I instinctively glanced at Artemis. He showed no signs that he had noticed the number on the door, but he did look at me and smile. In a small way, I was slightly proud of him... if that's what the feeling was.

Yonokaze slipped a key from his inner jacket pocket and unlocked the door, "Mr. Fowl, this room has been specifically fitted with extra security measures for your convenience." He gestured at a corner of the hall, "We have several micro-cams trained on the outer perimeter of this room, as well as several chemical sensors in the walls and ceiling of your room."

Artemis chuckled, "Noble sentiments I am sure, but that's hardly necessary, if I do have any enemies I highly doubt that chemical or physical assassination would be their preferred method." He game me a knowing glance, "Most would attempt a type of mental manipulation."

"Ah... Well sir, is there anything else you require?"

Artemis nodded, "No, but please give my regards to Mr. Tigumi."

Yonokaze bowed and left the room.

I turned to Artemis and smiled, "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be sharing a room?" He gave me a hurt look.

"Now Holly! What in the name of all things sacred are you implying? After all you're my niece... how could you think of such scandalous things?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught our attention. Butler stood in the doorway with an arm load of bags, "As endearing as this little conversation is, might I ask for a little help?"

Artemis grinned, "Of course old friend! Let me have my bags." Butler handed him a vinyl suitcase with three brass combination locks. I wanted to be helpful too so I scrambled over and seized my bags from the bodyguard's grasp.

"Thank you Holly, but may I inquire as to what made your bag so light? Did you pack anything at all?"

I blushed a bit. As much as I wanted to humor his question, I really couldn't... After all ladies have some secrets that men just aren't allowed to know, "Sorry Butler... but I packed only what I thought I'd need."

Artemis interjected with a smirk, "Hopefully you packed some clothes, I can't really have my... girlfriend... traipsing around Cambodia with nothing to wear. I'm sure that story would make the front page..."

If I had been blushing before, I was practically glowing now. I gave Artemis a smack on his arm and called him a pervert. That got a few deep chuckles from his bodyguard, but he quickly reverted to his usual serious self, "Artemis, I'm going down to the lobby to have a few words with Mr. Tigumi. I don't really trust this fellow too much, he seems a little too shady for me."

"Understood old friend, I don't trust him that well either. If he makes any moves that I don't approve of, I have a few tricks up my sleeve waiting for him." Artemis finished with a wink. Butler seemed a little relieved from his charge's statement, but his guard remained up and ready for anything. He nodded and left the room with surprising silence for someone of his size.

Artemis turned to me with an impish grin.

"What?"

"Now that we're alone... Would you mind answering a question for me?"

Uh oh..., "Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a game called Twister?"

* * *

><p>The outskirts of Srae Ambel were fairly shrouded with a thin line of trees, thin enough to allow someone to watch the small apartment complex that lay on the other side.<br>Ilhan smiled to himself as a young woman walked out from her home and lifted her small daughter from the ground. The girl fussed a bit in protest of being taken from her game with the tiny black beetle, the creature scrambled away once he knew freedom was assured.  
>She scolded the girl for handling the bug and set her on the porch.<p>

The scene reminded him of his own wife and daughter. Though twenty-three long years have gone since they passed from this world, he still remembered their faces.  
>His daughter Amahime had only been six. Her bright blue eyes told of an incredible imagination beneath her brown hair. Her favorite thing to say had always been, "My name's Amahime!" Though with her being only six, she said it with the natural lisp that came to every child. It only made her that much cuter.<p>

But her mother Sakura had been a much stronger person than he had been. She handled everyday life with the same silent resolve that came as naturally to her as flight to a sparrow. She never complained if a misfortune afflicted their home, she was quick to laugh if something was funny and she always remembered to tell him that she loved him.

One night just after he left to lend his brother a hand to move the family shrine, the ultimate tragedy struck his life. His oldest friend Huran crept into his home... and murdered his wife and daughter.  
>That was what caused him his life of anguish.<p>

Every day for the past six years since he last laid eyes on Huran, he had done as the fiend had suggested, he trained. The past year and a half had been spent in the city of Obihiro on the island of Hokkaido in Japan, learning the way of the Japanese sword. Particularly he had acquired a daitō or Japanese Longsword that was rumored to have been created by the legendary swordsmith Masamune.

With luck... his training may finally be enough to slay his old friend.

Ilhan blinked when the sound of a low-flying jet roared overhead. Upon the side of the jet emblazoned in golden lettering were the words 'Flight by Fowl'. And from the direction it was flying, it was heading for the capital.

Perfect. The boy was coming, just as he had promised.


	5. NOTICE

***(NOTICE)***

I am terribly sorry for the long lapse in time since my last post. But my reason is simple, I recently bought a wireless adapter for my house, mostly because I figured I could post some new chapters quickly. But when I tried to log on to update those stories, fanfiction would NOT LOAD. I tried every single thing I could to get into the site, I even went so far as to buy another adapter. But as you can doubtlessly imagine, that did not work either.

Today I just happened to be snooping around and the site finally loaded for me! Hopefully this means I can resume writing, but if my connection goes down again just know that I have warned you. I hope that my absence has not caused some of you to abandon A Hero's Blood or The Immortal's Wrath. In the mean time if there are some of you who have hoped for my return I am eternally grateful. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to continue my short travels into the world of Fan Fiction.

(Yes I know that whole speech was a little cheesy, but it was necessary.)


End file.
